A la croisée des chemins
by TheDreamerIsBack
Summary: Hermione ; énervée contre ses deux goujats de meilleurs amis, va s'enfermer a la bibliothèque. En rangeant son sac, elle trouve une feuille de parchemin qui l'intrigue bien plus qu'elle ne devrait.. :))


_**A la croisée des chemins... c:**_

**COUCOU!**

**Ceci est mon premier OS et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier .. **

**Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait ! ^^"**

**Les reviews seront les bienvenues ! :'3 **

* * *

Hermione Granger marchait d'un pas rapide dans les vastes couloirs de Poudlard en direction de la bibliothèque, son repère. Elle devait a tout pris finir les devoirs que Rogue leur avait donné il y'a deux jours.

Elle se plaignait d'avoir pris du retard à cause de ses amis, le flemmard et l'estomac sur pattes, j'ai nommé le célèbre Harry Potter et son fidèle ami Ron Weasley.

Pour eux, il y' avait sois disant des choses plus importante que les études et que, dans la vie, il fallait savoir s'amuser.

Elle avait beau leur rappeler que cette année était la dernière qu'ils leur restaient, et que les Aspics approchaient à une allure impressionnante mais ils ne voulaient en aucun cas entendre raison.

Chaque pas qu'elle faisait lui rappelait a quel point ses envies de meurtre envers eux étaient grandissantes. Mais en arrivant devant la porte de son havre de paix, elle oublia définitivement ses problèmes et franchit la porte, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

Soudain, elle percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un et tomba à terre, ainsi que ses livres. Elle se leva rapidement puis cria a l'aveuglette :

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ?! »

« Je te savais hystérique, Granger, mais de là à m'accuser… »

« Espèce de fouine bondissante »

« Sale rat de bibliothèque »

« Blondinette »

« Rebrousse-poil. »

« Imbécile de serpentard »

« Pouilleuse »

D'un pas rageur, Hermione le bouscula et entra dans la bibliothèque, l'air contrarié, laissant un serpentard ennuyé devant l'ouverture de son antre.

En entrant, elle vit Madame Pince lui lancer un regard sévère du coin de l'œil puis lui faire clairement comprendre qu'aucun bruit n'était toléré dans cette pièce et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à la mettre dehors.

Elle grogna de plus belle puis alla se réfugier dans un coin, loin des regards curieux des étudiants, ayant entendu sa dispute avec le vert et argent.

Elle se dissimula alors sous une dizaine de livres de potion puis commença à faire ses devoirs minutieusement, en bonne élève et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle était.

Deux heures plus tard, elle sourit, satisfaite de sa besogne puis se mit à ranger avec ardeur les parchemins dans son sac. Tandis qu'elle les entassait dans son cartable, elle remarqua une feuille ne faisant guère parti de ses devoirs. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement puis réussi à lire :

« Tour D'astronomie dix neuf heures trente »

Ce message intrigua fortement Hermione, qui se mit à regarder l'horloge. Sept heures moins cinq. Il lui restait cinq bonnes minutes avant le diner.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle et s'installa comme a son habitude, en face d'Harry et de Ron.

Lorsque les plats apparurent, elle ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'elle ingurgitait tellement son angoisse se renforçait minutes après minutes.

De ce fait, elle ne fit même pas attention aux regards inquiets de ses amis.

Ayant l'estomac un peu trop noué pour manger autre chose que de la purée, elle s'en alla alors déposer ses affaires dans la tour de gryffondor et se précipita vers la tour d'astronomie de peur d'être en retard.

Elle jeta un regard rapide vers l'horloge.

Elle était pile à l'heure.

Elle s'approcha alors du parapet et vit une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Ron ? C'est toi ? »

Il esquissa un sourire

« Tu es venue ? J'en doutais. »

Il s'arrêta puis repris.

« Approche. Je ne te mangerai pas» lui promit-il avec un regard pétillant.

Elle s'avança alors vers lui puis s'assit à côté.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu tout simplement pas dis de t'attendre ici au lieu de m'envoyer un message ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu trouverais ça suspect. Et puis, te connaissant, tu m'aurais harceler de questions » rit-il

« C'est pas faux » admit-elle tout sourire

Ils discutèrent pendant une demi heure de plusieurs choses, de Ginny et d'Harry, de leurs souvenirs, du magasin des jumeaux Weasley..

Tout était bien, jusqu'à ce que la main de Ron, qui était sur son genou, se fasse de plus en plus entreprenante en se mettant sur la taille de la rouge et or, tout en l'approchant de lui. Elle fut totalement stupéfiée lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres de son ami se rapprocher de son visage mais elle se reprit à temps. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

Sa réaction fut alors immédiate. Elle le poussa brutalement, lui murmurant un désolé inaudible, les yeux larmoyants, puis s'enfuit.

Elle alla alors s'isoler dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, là ou Mimi Geignarde ne manqua pas de se moquer d'elle et de ses yeux bouffis.

Elle ne sut combien de temps resta t- elle dans la même position, assise sur le parquet froid, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit compliqué ? Elle était pourtant si sur de ses sentiments envers Ron. Et maintenant, il allait surement ne plus lui parler pendant un bon bout de temps.

Elle l'aimait, mais plutôt comme un frère, un peu comme Harry. Et maintenant, elle allait surement le perdre. Elle l'avait déçu, et elle en été pleinement consciente.

Elle sentit alors deux bras protecteurs la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se laissa faire, trouvant un immense réconfort auprès de cet inconnu.

Doucement, elle se retourna puis constata avec stupéfaction que son prince charmant n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

« M..Malefoy ? »

« Chut, endors toi. »

« M..Ma...Mais ? »

« Tu as tendance à trop parler, Granger. J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas contagieux » Plaisanta t –il

Elle se renfrogna, quelque peu vexée par sa remarque qu'elle savait vrai, puis sourit.

C'est alors que, pousser par une force inconnu, Drago se pencha délicatement vers ses lèvres, et l'embrassa tendrement, puis langoureusement, laissant passer tout ses sentiments à travers ce baiser.

Hermione, surprise, pris soudain conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer :

**Drago Malefoy l'embrassait, et le pire, c'est qu'elle aimait ca.**

Elle essaya de se dégager, quand un murmure la stoppa :

« Seulement ce soir »

Elle se laissa alors faire, et répondit avec ferveur au baiser que Drago lui offrait.

Les gryffondors sont connus pour foncer tout droit la tête baissé, et cela sans réfléchir. Elle prenait le risque de tester l'interdit. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ou cela allait la mener, mais qu'importe puisqu'elle aimait ça…

Gryffondor un jour, gryffondor toujours.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, il lui chuchota, les yeux pétillant de malice :

« Toi qui a si souvent _**brisé les règles**_ pour sauver le monde avec Potter, tu devrais savoir que l'interdit est _**excitant**_»

Après tout, « C'est amusant de ne pas respecter... le règlement ! »


End file.
